1. Field
The following description relates to a data allocation technique allowing a processor to process data efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of data processing technology, types of large data such as text and images have become more diverse. Processing such large data amounts is complicated and takes a great amount of time. Accordingly, the workload to be processed by the processor is gradually increasing. To process a large amount of data in a short period of time, hardware capability of a processor has been increased or software for operating the processor more efficiently has been developed. For example, data may be processed in parallel using a plurality of processors. Since a plurality of processors process individual data in a distributed manner, it takes a shorter period of time to process the data, compared with when the data is processed sequentially by a single processor.
Hence, since process procedures have recently become more complicated and data processing time has increased, studies on efficient data processing methods have been carried out. However, user demand requires ever faster processing.